


Reservoir

by try_hard



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/try_hard/pseuds/try_hard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir finds herself in a strange friendship with a man named Anders when a massive outbreak of a disease known as Caries Type II wipes out half of the population. In the survival camp that they're sent to, they find that their previously democratic government has turned toward Communism to try and handle the outbreak. After Anders finds himself in trouble when attempting to defend Ymir, they decide to trade tyranny for full-blown anarchy and escape to find a group of rebels who are attempting to find a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reservoir

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the summary isn't crap lol. The character Anders is from Dragon Age, but other than the character, the story isn't really affiliated with the video game at all. Also, the length of each chapter may vary.

“… that they are doing the best they can to control the disease, but for now, everyone must stay away from large bodies of water and indoors during the mandatory curfew set in place from 4 pm until 9:30 a.m...”, came the announcement from the television. I was currently eating dinner with my family in the kitchen, but the television was left on in the living room with the volume set loud enough so we could all still hear it if we weren’t talking.

“Mom, can I go outside to play?” asked my younger brother. His name was Isaac, and although he was eight years old, he tended to remain oblivious to the outside world.

“No, sweetie, now eat your food before it gets cold,” my mother replied. She was an older woman, about 40, with black hair and greying roots. Her tired eyes were always full of love and concern for everyone, and she didn’t have a mean bone in her body.

“But mom, I haven’t been able to go outside for two weeks!” Isaac whined. He was right, two weeks ago a man was shot by police after he caught him in the middle of eating his wife. He supposedly attacked the officers upon seeing them. His body was taken to scientists after the mortician found that his skin had been rotting and warping and peeling off of his body long before the decaying process should’ve begun. The mortician said it had to have started long before he was even dead to be this far into the process. Scientists had found evidence of there being a mosquito bite on the back of the man that had transported a parasite and caused his fitful cannibalism and rapid skin decay. It, in fact, had also taken over his mind, causing him to lose complete control at random and attack anyone that he saw. Scientists called the disease Caries Type II.

“Hey, your mother said no, so shut up and do what she told you,” said my step-father, or ‘step-führer’, as I more commonly took to calling him. It was a little personal joke that got me in trouble more often than I’d probably care to admit. My mother married him right before my 7th birthday, three years after my father died. He was sick for a long time and they knew his death was mostly unavoidable, so it isn’t like it was a huge shock to the family when it happened.

“Ymir, you need to eat your food, too. I know you daydream a lot but that’s no excuse for you to not eat your dinner,” mother chided. I looked down at my plate of mashed potatoes and steamed carrots and grimaced. Any sort of steamed vegetables made me gag, so I discreetly nudged them away from my mashed potatoes and began eating.

My name, Ymir, came from Norse mythology. Ymir was a primeval being who was born from venom that dripped from the icy rivers Élivágar and lived in the grassless void of Ginnungagap. Ymir birthed a male and female from the pits of his arms, and his legs together begat a six-headed being. The gods Odin, Vili, and Vé fashioned the Earth from his flesh, from his blood the ocean, from his bones the hills, from his hair the trees, from his brains the clouds, from his skull the heavens, and from his eyebrows the middle realm in which mankind lives, Midgard. I know it’s kind of weird. I tried asking my mom about it when I was younger and she probably gave me the vaguest answer on the planet, “You’ll help mankind to the ends of the earth one day, and breathe new life into the realm of mortals.” Yeah, I don’t know why she got all weird and poetic either. And didn’t the gods defeat Ymir?

Anyway, I was rinsing off my plate in the sink when we heard a loud buzzing come from the television, and the woman from earlier spoke again, this time saying, “All civilians must lock all doors and windows and find a hidden place in your home. Do not panic, the authorities are on their way. I repeat, all civilians must lock all doors and windows and find a hidden place in your home. Do not panic.” The power then cut out, and my family and I were left in the dark, bewildered. I rushed over to the front door and locked it, as my mother and step-father locked the windows. I peeked through the blinds to see outside and saw something horrifying. We were surrounded by a horde of people. Dead people. People that I knew. I even saw a few of my classmates among them, roaming around and groaning. Some were even banging on the windows and doors of other houses.

“How did this happen?” I thought to myself. I caught the attention of my family and pointed upstairs. They nodded, and we all slowly crept up the staircase. I slowly opened the door to my bedroom as my parents opened the door to theirs. I watched as my mother nudged Isaac into their room and locked the door behind her, without paying me a second glance. I was curious about why she didn’t acknowledge me, but my thoughts were dragged away from that topic by the sound of loud banging on the door. I felt my adrenaline pick up and I quickly locked myself in my room. The banging was muffled now but still pretty loud. I slowly stepped across the soft red carpet of my room and slid open my closet door. I slipped inside just as I heard one loud Bang! and heard the wood of the front door cracking. My breathing quickened and I felt myself getting dizzy. I began to feel the familiar weight of anxiety grip my chest. Breathing became hard and I felt sick. I sat down on the floor of my closet and tried to steady myself. I could barely hear anything over the sound of my own thoughts taking complete control over my mind, but I could definitely hear as clear as day the sound of my front door being broken down and the sound of scattered, uneven footsteps. They had gotten in. By breathing got out of control, and I couldn’t see anything, everything was blurry, and I could feel tears, hot and wet on my cheeks. The anxiety was too much and I began to lose consciousness. The last thing I could remember hearing was the sound of my mother screaming and my brother sobbing.


End file.
